O fruto de um amor em meio as novas ameaças !
by G.Lemos
Summary: Nessa fic mostrarei a vida de Harry & Gin pós-Hogwarts criando a filha e enfrentando problemas no relacionamento , no emprego além do mais novo feiticeiro das trevas que ameaçara a vida no mundo que Harry conhece porem trarei tambem novos aliados para Harry e tambem alguns velhos aliados. Historia contada pelo ponto de vista do Harry e de sua filha.
1. CAP 1 - A PROVA DE TUDO

CAPITULO 1 – A PROVA DE TUDO

N/A : Gente eu estava louco para fazer uma fic do Harry tendo uma família com a Gina e criar meu próprio novo vilão da serie , essa fic está prometendo e eu gostaria de pedir a você que me mandem reviews para eu sentir que meu trabalho é valorizado pois se eu conseguir alegrar o dia de uma única pessoa estarei satisfeito!

O clima em Hogwarts era de comemoração Harry acabara de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas e novamente todos os bruxos e bruxas poderiam comemorar e teriam um motivo para se alegrar , os comensais da morte remanescentes seriam em breve caçados pelos aurores do Ministério da Magia mais por enquanto todos se alegravam.

Todos estavam em volta de Harry dando a eles os parabéns , lhe apertando as mãos e algumas garotas lhe pediam seu autógrafo , porem o menino-que-sobreviveu tinha sua cabeça em outro lugar e tentava encontrar no meio da multidão que se encontrava no salão principal para o banquete de comemoração a bela garota ruiva por quem se apaixonara.

Enquanto isso na mesa dos professores a agora Diretora Minerva MacGonagoll se preparava para um pronunciamento .

- A atenção de todos por favor ! – disse a diretora com a varinha tocando o pescoço de forma a ampliar a voz com um feitiço enquanto subia no palanque e a coruja de bronze abria majestosamente suas asas– sentem-se todos.

Ela aguardou que todos se sentassem em suas mesas inclusive Harry.

- Hoje é um dia de alegria e comemoração para todos em nosso mundo – começou ela – o Lorde Voldemort finalmente fora derrotado por Harry Potter – nesse momento todos bateram palmas – depois de anos vivendo com medo , anos de guerra em que perdemos muitos de nossos familiares foram novamente substituídos pela paz e tranquilidade que agora reinará , a escola será reformada e em breve reaberta e desejo a todos vocês um ótimo dia , agora – disse ela brandindo a varinha e ao fazer um movimento as mesas se encheram com todo tipo de comida exótica e deliciosa que se poderia imaginar.

- Harry, cara você não vai ficar para comer? – perguntou Rony com a boca entupida de purê de batata e uma coxa de frango em uma das mãos com uma taça de suco de abobora na outra.

- Não cara, eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer – respondeu Harry distraído alheio a bronca que Hermione estava dando em Rony por falar de boca cheia.

Harry passou pela grande porta do salão principal e se dirigiu ao salão comunal da grifinória subido a grande escadaria. Ao chegar a mulher Gorda o abordou.

- Qual a senha? – perguntou ela em forma musical com sua voz desafinada.

- Ah , eu não tenho tempo pra isso – exclamou o garoto revoltado.

- Exatamente meu querido – para a surpresa de Harry a porta se abriu.

- Puxa , valeu – agradeceu ele.

Ao adentrar o salão comunal ele se depara com a bela ruiva sentada no sofá com os olhos vermelhos e as lagrimas escorrendo quentes por seu rosto. Ele se aproximou lentamente sentou ao lado dela e a envolveu em um abraço.

- Sabe , desde que eu era pequena – começou ela com a voz embargada pelo choro – era sempre o Fred quem me animava quando eu estava triste , não importa o quão triste eu estava ele sempre me animava , as vezes com uma piada , as vezes com algum brinquedo enfeitiçado e as vezes deixava o cabelo do Rony cor de rosa – terminou ela com uma risadinha fraca.

- Pelo menos ele sabia que era amado, por você sua mãe e todos os outros – disse Harry para consolar a garota – ele não morreu em vão , uma coisa que o Fred sabia fazer era ver o lado bom das coisas , não importa se o mundo tá acabando ou sei lá ele sempre tem senso de humor.

- Sabia que você é muito fofo? Me desculpa por isso eu to estragando o clima de festa.

- To triste – disse ele fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

- Não se preocupa eu tenho um ótimo remédio pra tristeza. - disse ela com seus lábios muito próximos as orelhas dele fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

Ao final da frase a garota grudou seus lábios dele e ele sentiu seu maravilhoso gosto do batom sabor cereja que ela usava para a comemoração , Gina vestia um belo vestido azul marinho com detalhes em preto e seu cabelo majestoso estava solto e parecia balançar apenas com o vento que vinha da janela aberta na torre.

- Eu te amo... – disse ele dando um rápido intervalo para tomar folego e voltando a beija-la.

Gina acariciou os cabelos rebeldes na nuca de Harry enquanto o beijava.

- Gina... – disse Harry ofegante descabelado e com o rosto vermelho.

- Sim? – disse ela com uma voz doce que deixou Harry emotivo.

- Melhor...irmos... pro quarto – disse ele delirando com leves beijos que ela lhe dava no pescoço e rosto.

( a partir daqui fica um pouco quente então quem não gosta disso pod pula ) eles chegaram no quarto e Gina tirou o vestido revelando um sutiã e calcinha vermelhos que usava expondo seu corpo sua pele branquinha e macia com suas curvas bem definidas e pernas bem torneadas ela não era mais uma garotinha agora era uma mulher e Harry a respeitava por isso então ela tirou o terno e a camisa que Harry usava e os dois se deitaram na cama.

Harry se deitou por cima de Gina beijando-a loucamente na boca pescoço e a dar leves lambidas no ventre de Gina e voltando a beijar a garota na boca passava a mão por sua barriga , sua coxa , sua pele macia e cheirosa e a garota soltava leves gemidos.

- Harry, me promete uma coisa – disse a garota ofegante.

- Pode falar Gi – disse ele carinhosamente.

- Me promete , que vai ficar comigo pelo resto da sua vida .

- Eu nunca te deixaria , nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você Gin , eu daria minha vida por você , te acho linda , corajosa , meiga... poderia falar o dia inteiro.

- Me convenceu bonitinho , aonde estávamos?

Gina despiu o sutiã e Harry começou a acariciar sues seios fazendo a garota arfar e gemer levemente de prazer enquanto ele acariciava todo seu corpo , e não havia malicia naquele ato era algo puro e tal forma inocente , ali eles estavam selando seu compromisso de forma que seu amor a partir dali superaria qualquer obstáculo , seria a prova de tudo.

Harry se aproximou da boca de Gina e sentiu o aroma de seus cabelos a pele macia de sua coxa a qual ele acariciava nesse momento , seus belos olhos de cor amendoada e seus lábio macios e doces pelos quais ele era louco .

- Eu não quero mais passar um dia da minha vida sem você Gin – sussurrou ele.

- Não vai precisar amor , agora vem cá bonitinho que nós ainda não acabamos – disse ela com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Ela tirou a calcinha e Harry abriu suas pernas e tirou a calça e ali ela sentiu , Harry dentro dela e eles se ligaram como um todo e seu amor se selara naquele único ato e lá eles fizeram amor até chegar ao clímax e ficaram deitados nus sob as cobertas , abraçados com Harry afagando os cabelos de sua amada gentilmente.

- Gin , assim que completar a escola vou para a Academia de Treinamento de Aurores , arrumarei um emprego e teremos uma casa.

- Achei uma ótima ideia Harry , sabe poderíamos ter uma filhinha? – perguntou ela.

- Claro! Adorei a ideia , depois de tudo isso finalmente vamos viver em paz , ter uma casa e nossa família , só quero ver oque seu irmão vai falar quando descobrir isso ele vai me matar!– disse gargalhando e lhe dando um doce beijo e ali adormeceram.

N/A : isso foi só uma intro da primeira vez do casal H/G depois mostrarei o Harry virando auror , o parto do filho (a) deles e a vida deles depois com sua família quando o mais novo vilão aparecerá ( alias nessa fic o sirius ta vivo apesar de não ter mostrado nesse cap! )


	2. CAP 2 - De aluno a mestre novamente!

CAPITULO 2 – DE MESTRE Á ALUNO NOVAMENTE

Eram seis horas da manha quando Harry acordou ( finalmente não era por um pesadelo medonho com o tio Voldy) abriu as pálpebras preguiçosamente , tateou pelo criado mudo a procura de seus óculos , foi ao banheiro tomou uma ducha fria para afastar a preguiça e escovou seus dentes , tentou inutilmente pentear seus cabelos , abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu seu melhor terno , melhor gravata e seus melhores sapatos. Era importantíssimo que se vestisse bem pois hoje começaria as aulas na ATA ( Academia de Treinamento de Aurores ) , assim que ele pega a gravata a porta do quarto é parcialmente aberta.

- Posso entrar ? – perguntou gina que estava na porta vestindo apenas um robe.

- E você ainda pergunta? – disse ele sorrindo , de algum jeito o simples fato de ver Gina após acordar já alegrava o dia de Harry.

- Humm... como você ta bonito , parece um homem de negócios – elogiou ela.

Ela se aproximou dele delicadamente e tirou a gravata de suas mãos e a vestiu em Harry , assim que terminou lhe deu um selinho.

- Sabia que você alegra meu dia? – sussurrou Harry para ela.

- É meu dom – comentou ela.

- Só não deixe subir a cabeça.

- Com você me mimando desse jeito não tem como não subir a cabeça – disse ela com uma risadinha , nesse ponto Harry tinha as mãos em volta da cintura de Gina e seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Harry podia sentir o gosto do beijo dela.

- Nem me olhe desse jeito Harry , hoje você vai entrar para a ATA e não pode se distrair , mesmo que eu esteja morrendo de vontade de te amar – disse ela provocativa ao ver o sorriso malicioso dele.

- Assim você tá me torturando, que maldade .

- Pelo menos você não carrega um bebe revoltado na sua barriga , ele é tao agitado quanto o pai vive chutando a barriga – ( mencionei que a Gina engravidou ? ;) ) disse ela risonha.

- Falando nisso lembre-se de ir no medibruxo fazer os exames – alertou ele – quero garantir que o pequeno esteja saudável.

- Tudo bem amor – respondeu ela se dirigindo a porta do quarto .

Harry desceu as escadas até a cozinha , assim que chegou perto sentiu um agradável cheiro de bacon e ovos , e lá estavam todos reunidos na mesa Rony , Mione e Gina enquanto Sirius cozinhava.

- Bom dia trabalhador – cumprimentou Sirius ao ver Harry – hoje o dia vai ser longo então coma bem !

- Acho que se eu comer , a comida não vai ficar muito tempo .

- A vamos Harry não seja assim , você derrotou o maior dos feiticeiros das Trevas que já existiu você consegue tudo não precisa ficar nervoso – encorajou o padrinho.

- É ele consegue tudo menos pentear essa juba – comentou Rony gargalhando.

- Como se você não estivesse nervoso não é Rony? – defendeu Hermione – não se preocupe Harry você é um grande bruxo vai se dar bem nessa.

- Valeu Mione – agradeceu Harry sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Gina.

- É amor você consegue qualquer coisa , alias vou te fazer uma surpresinha quando você voltar – disse ela com um sorrisinho malicoso.

- Acho que vo vomitar a torrada que eu comi – disse Rony se virando para não ver Harry e sua irmã se beijarem .

- Ah , Rony não fica com ciúmes – disse Mione lhe beijando a bochecha – eu amo você.

- Brigado Mione , se é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

- Agora eu que to com nojo – debochou Harry.

Nesse instante Sirius passou pela mesa servindo o café de Harry e Gina , porem Harry estava nervoso demais para comer , parecia que se ele comece iria explodir e a ansiedade o consumia por dentro , no final ele ficou apenas cutucando seu bacon com o garfo sem ao menos dar uma mordida, apenas tomou um gole de suco de abóbora.

- Harry não fica nervoso , só lembra que eu vou te apoiar oque quer que aconteça e se você conseguiu me levar para a cama , pode acreditar consegue qualquer coisa – sussurrou ela para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Oque vocês estão conversando que a gente não pode ouvir – perguntou Rony revoltado.

- A Rony deixa de ser chato , não te interessa e me irrita denovo que você vai para o teste da ATA com um rabo!

- Tudo bem maninha... calma – disse Rony imaginando como seria fazer o teste da ATA com um rabo pendurado – acho que ela tá de TPM – sussurrou no ouvido de Mione.

- Ou talvez não seja mesmo da sua conta , também as vezes você é muito cabeça dura.

- A amor juvenil – comentou Sirius fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

Ao final do café Sirius , Rony e Harry saíram da casa 12 do largo grimmauld e aparataram até a academia aonde Harry estudaria por 1 ano sem direito a saída.

1 ANO DEPOIS

Harry finalmente acabara seus estudos na ATA juntamente com Rony e os dois eram aurores formados e entrariam em serviço em 2 dias , Harry sentia muitas saudades de sua ruiva , recebera noticias sobre sua filha ( pra começa era uma menina) , que decidiram chamar de Anabel . Harry estava desesperado para ver sua filha porem a ATA era tao rigorosa que ele não saiu de lá durante um ano comeu , bebeu e dormiu lá assim como Rony que dividia o quarto com ele , durante esse tempo para amenizar a tensão dos estudos e testes exigentes e constantes eles beberam muitas garrafas de Cerveja amanteigada e Wishky de fogo , fizeram muita bagunça fora do horário de estudo mais agora era hora de voltar a responsabilidade de pai e criar sua filha.

Assim que saíram do castelo da ATA aparataram para a casa de Rony aonde encontrariam todos.

- Tá nervoso cara ? – perguntou Rony enquanto iam em direção a'Toca.

- Só um pouco , vou ver minha filha pela primeira vez , to muito nervoso.

- Da pra entender um ano é muito tempo to louco pra ver a Mione e os outros.

Assim que passaram pela porta foram recebidos com um animado " Surpresa" e se depararam com toda a família Weasley , Sirius e Mione sentados envolta da mesa da cozinha.

- Nós fizemos essa pequena festinha para parabenizar os novos aurores que irão trabalhar para o ministério – exclamou o senhor Weasley se levantando.

Logo todos se levantaram para dar os parabéns aos rapazes inclusive a senhora Weasley que quase quebrara os ossos dos rapazes , Jorge que recebera Rony com um doce que deixara seu cabelo rosa gerando muita risada.

- Valeu Jorge – disse Harry após receber um aperto de mão e um abraço de Jorge.

- Harry ! – disse uma voz vinda do pé da escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

Assim que Harry se virou avistou a ruiva de cabelos cor de fogo com uma pequena Bebe nos braços.


End file.
